parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 12.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * (after leveling up his health and powers, Thomas continues his way through the palace, with his friends following, and gets a Spike Sheild badge, but walks into a room, and pushes a button on the floor to make some quicksand go down. Thomas walks down the stairs and arrives at the room) * Unknown Voice: Fool! You've ignored my warning, haven't you? You fool! You will fall to my legions and become a mummy of the sands! (Thomas ignores the advice and continues onward and jumps over a gap to blow a hole in a wall on the upper terraces. He walks into another room and pushes a button and sends more quicksand going right down below. He picks up another Star Piece and heads back to where he was and heads down the stairs to the full of sand to grab the Ruins Key and heads out back to where he was. He heads to a door at the bottom and opens it) * Thomas: Phew! (as he and his friends continue onward, they come to an unknown area to push a button, which closes a door, and sends some enemies come toward Thomas, who manages to defeat them all. As a key appears when Thomas defeats all the enemies, the six heroes grab the key and head upstairs to push a button to turn the stairs around and head down to open a door. When they arrive at another unknown area, they blow up a hole in the wall, and fall down a hall to pick up some upgrades for Thomas's friends. The six heroes enter where they were) * Unknown Voice: Uh...? Wait! C'mon, don't go in that room! ... Ooops. Ahem! I mean... Flee now while you still can! If you keep on...uh...you'll feel a terrible curse! (the heroes end up going up all the stairs, no matter how many times they go up and down until they fall into a room to get a Super Hammer for Thomas to increase his hammer's power) * Thomas: Yay! (breaks down a too strong block with his strong hammer to get through a wall and into a room to pick up a Diamond stone before they hurry out to the another room they had never discovered before to get out) Category:Daniel Pineda